Homework is Boring
by idkdontaskwhy
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru are working on their homework when Kaoru gets pissy all the sudden. Will Hikaru be able to fix it? [WARNING! Yaoi, smut and mild language. Don't like? Don't read.]
1. Chapter 1

At last, it was finally the weekend. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin were already in their home. They practically ran out of that music room at the end of the day.

They were sitting in the bedroom at that point; Kaoru working diligently on his homework while Hikaru just looked off his twin's paper to get all the answers he was too lazy to find for himself.

Now normally, this wasn't a problem for Kaoru. He was usually okay with giving Hikaru the answer to homework. But for some reason, it irked him today.

"Hikaru, do you really have to look off my paper like that all the time? Can't you just do you own work for one?" Kaoru said, his eyebrows creasing.

Hikaru blinked rapidly, trying to figure out why Kaoru just snapped all the sudden.

"Kaoru, what the hell? Who shoved a stick up your ass today?" He asked, mostly joking. "This never bugged you before. What's up?" he asked, looking at him with wide, concerned eyes.

Kaoru sighed, honestly surprised at himself for snapping at his brother. "I don't know…I should be happy-it being the weekend and all-but I don't know. I'm probably just…in a bad mood or whatever." He placed his head in his hands, trying to clear his mind,

"Well, is there any way I can help?" Hikaru said, lifting the other's chin up to look at him. "I want to make sure you're okay."  
Kaoru froze; his heart skipped a beat for a moment. Sometimes it was hard for Kaoru to believe that they were identical. Sometimes Hikaru looked ten times more beautiful than he saw himself. Kaoru started to blush a faint pink.  
He always loved Hikaru. He never told him, he didn't really want to get rejected by his own brother. But if he was going to make a move, now was his chance. They were already close enough…  
Kaoru leaned in slightly and pressed his lips to his brothers.  
Hikaru gasped softly in shock, but made no move to stop him. He was jumping for joy inside. He has been waiting his whole life for his true love to finally kiss him. He just sat there, not quite sure of what to do.  
When Kaoru finally pulled away, his face was flushed a crimson red. He looked away, embarrassed about what he just did. He just couldn't help himself.  
Not that Hikaru particularly minded.  
"S-sorry, Hika…" Kaoru said, almost inaudible. He stood and started walking away from the desk. Hikaru jumped out of his seat and ran over to Kaoru, grabbing his arm and spinning him around.  
"I'm not." Hikaru said lovingly.  
"R-really?"  
"Absolutely not." Hikaru leaned in and kissed Kaoru himself, pulling him closer to his body.  
Kaoru kissed back and they exchanged a deep, passionate kiss. Hikaru's hands slid down to Kaoru's waist and Kaoru's hands floated up mindlessly to wrap around Hikaru's neck.  
Kaoru let out a small whimper of happiness and Hikaru pulled his other half to the bed and layed him down. Kaoru pulled away slightly and looked at Hikaru, confused at his actions.

"Laying down is more comfortable than standing, isn't it?" Hikaru replied, looking at the other lovingly.  
Kaoru blushed impossibly bright and nodded, pulling Hikaru back to kiss him.

Hikaru was like his poison. But he was too good to quit. Like a wonderful drug.  
Hikaru was too busy enjoying himself to actually think about what he was doing. He was running his hands along Kaoru and taking it all in; the feel of his lean yet muscular body. He felt bad that it was still clothed, but he didn't want to take anything further than what his brother wanted. So he'd wait for now. He was perfectly fine with just being with him right in this moment.  
They continued to kiss when suddenly; Kaoru parted his lips and slid his tongue along Hikaru's lip rather hesitantly. He wasn't used to this or being so controlling when it comes to kissing.  
Good thing Hikaru didn't mind taking over.

Hikaru parted his lips and slipped his tongue into Kaoru's mouth in one swift motion. Kaoru gasped and let out a small, squeaky moan. Their tongues battled against each other and Kaoru lifted his hips up, pushing against his twin's torso. His hands slid up to tug gently at Hikaru's hair.

Kaoru loved every second of this. He loved being so close to his other half. And he was extremely ecstatic to have shared his first kiss with the one person he loved the most. He was so happy, he forgot about all the troubles he had that day. He just focused on loving Hikaru. That was all that mattered. He felt pure bliss with every touch. Every place Hikaru touched was tingling with passion. He pulled at Hikaru's hair a little harder, trying to get him as close as humanly possible. He pushed his hips up again and squeaked in pleasure.  
Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's legs and wrapped them further around his torso. He pushed his hips up to meet Kaoru's and moaned at the wonderful friction that was created.  
They were both getting quite hard at this point. Not that either of them cared, but they didn't want to take it further simply because they were afraid of how the other would react.  
Kaoru sat up, sitting in Hikaru's lap and kissing him deeper. The continued to grind against each other, letting out small moans of pleasure. Kaoru was still tugging on Hikaru's hair, but Hikaru's hands were drifting to another location. He really couldn't help himself. He was much too tempted. He pulled gently at Kaoru's waistband, wanting in.  
Kaoru pulled away and looked with slightly mournful, disapproving eyes. "N-Not now, Hikaru…but definitely another time." His face was bright red as he rolled off of his twin's lap.  
Hikaru laughed. "You are too damn adorable, Kaoru." _When will he know how much I want him…_he thought to himself.

[-THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS FAR! Leave me some reviews and let me know if you want an alternate ending ;D-]


	2. Alternate Ending

Kaoru kept tugging at Hikaru's firey hair while Hikaru's hands were roaming somewhere else. Hikaru pulled at Kaoru's waistband, wanting in.

Kaoru shivered slightly at his twin's actions and wiggled his hips back and forth, sliding off of Hikaru's lap and laying back on the bed to allow him easier access.

Hikaru smiled in a very seductive fashion and pulled Kaoru's pants off in a swift motion. Kaoru blushed a crimson red as his hard manhood was revealed. Hikaru loved the sight of it. He rubbed his hand against it and Kaoru squeaked in pleasure and surprise. "Hnn...Hika..." Kaoru pushed his hips up, looking to get more.

Hikaru notices Kaoru's action and smiles lustfully. "You want more, Kaoru?" Kaoru squeezed his eyes shut and nodded in reply. Hikaru smiled and leaned over, positioning his mouth above his member. Kaoru felt his hot breath and gasped in anticipation. He knew where this was headed.

Hikaru slowly licked up the length as Kaoru blushed brighter and moaned. "Hnn...ah...H-hikaru..." Hikaru licked a little more before deciding to take the entire thing into his mouth. Kaoru moaned a little louder and pushed his hips up to get more into his brother sweet, wet mouth. Hikaru hummed softly in response, creating a vibrating sensation against Kaoru's organ. Kaoru squeeled and pushed his hips up again. "M-more, Hika..."

Hikaru started to swirl his tounge around Kaoru's shaft, continuing to hum with the new-found information that it was intensely pleasing to Kaoru. Kaoru continued to moan and squeak as he rocked his hips back and forth. He loved this new sensation and began to wonder why they hadn't ever done something like this before. It was a short lived thought because at that moment, Hikaru began to suck harder and hum louder. Kaoru let out a small scream and gripped the bedsheets. "A-ahh...Hikaru.I-I'm g-gonna..."

Hikaru pulled away and smiled widely. Kaoru let out another moan, but this one was disapproving and needy. "That's not fair, Hikaru!" he whined.

Hikaru smirked. "I can't let you have all the pleasure, now can I? _That_ would be unfair." He unbuttoned his pants and slid them off, continuing to grind against his brother and moaning when his member collided with Kaoru's wet one.

Hikaru composed himself enough to hold up three fingers up to Kaoru's mouth. "Suck, Kaoru."

Kaoru opened his mouth and began to suck on Hikaru's fingers greedily. He liked sucking on things when he was horny. He sucked hard and coated each finger throughly. This was a mega turn on for Hikaru and he was getting harder and more horny himself by the second. He pulled his fingers away and put them at the base of Kaoru's ass, sliding a finger in and moving it around a bit. Kaoru gasped slightly at the intrusion but became accustomed to it. He was actually enjoying it. Hikaru slid another finger in and started to scissor his other half. Kaoru winced slightly at the pain, but it was the best pain he could imagine. He loved the new sensation. Hikaru slid the third finger in and stretched Kaoru even more. Once he was done, Hikaru pulled his fingers out and started grinding Kaoru again.

Kaoru sqeuaked. "Hika...I can't take it anymore...take me now..."

Hikaru grinned lustfully and positioned himself at Kaoru's entrance. "Ready?"

"Fuck me already, Hikaru."

"My my, what language." He pushed into Kaoru, which earned a squeal of pain and pleasure from the boy. "Hnn...a-ah..H-Hiikkaaa...M-move" Kaoru demanded.

Hikaru started to thrust gently but quickly into his twin. Hikaru loved the feeling of Kaoru's tight ass and let out a throaty moan every now and then.

Kaoru wasn't loving it any less. He layed his hands at his sides and gripped the bedsheets as he pushed up his hips to feel more of Hikaru. He wanted to get as much as possible. He adored the feeling of his brother inside of him.

Hikaru let out loud, gutteral moans of pleasure. He started to push harder, faster, more rough than when he started. He was throughly enjoying himself. this was better than all his fantasies combined. He was breathing heavilly and Kaoru was almost screaming underneath him.

Kaoru was getting closer to his climax with every thrust. He took a hold of his neglected and throbbing member and started to rub himself.

Hikaru noticed his brother's masturbation and moaned at the sight of it. _Damn, he is sexy..._ He lifted his own hand and replaced Kaoru's with his own. Kaoru-red-faced and sweaty-looked at him, slightly confused.

"You just enjoy, Kaoru..." Hikaru said, partially out of breath. Kaoru blushed brighter and nodded.

Then Hikaru started to pump the one below him in time to his thrusts, which were getting faster and harder. He let out another throaty moan, getting closer to his climax.

Kaoru was screaming and moaning under the wonderful influence of his brother. He arched his back up and raised his hands, gripping Hikaru's back and digging his nails in. His nails left angry red marks on Hikaru's soft, pale skin.

"Hi-hikaru! I-I'm gonna...gonna..."

Hikaru didn't need him to finish his sentence. It was a good thing he was too. He pushed in harder and slammed into Kaoru's prostate while pumping him faster. He started to let out louder, deeper moans. He kept thrusting, hitting that sweet spot every time.

Kaoru felt Hikaru go deeper and ram against that sensitive area. He arched his back higher. His stomach got hot and he screamed out again as Hikaru pleasured him. "A-ah Hi-Hikkaarru!" Kaoru screamed out as he released the hot, sticky fluid onto their chests. Hikaru thrusted a few more times before releasing his own orgasm. "Hnn..Kaoruu..." He released inside of his brother and slumped against him, exausted after their endeavor.

They were both breathing heavilly and in time with each other. Kaoru rolled over slightly so that they were both on their sides. Hikaru wrapped his arms around his other half and held him tightly.

"Hikaru...I love you..." Kaoru whispered after he caught his breath.

"I love you more, Kaoru. Forever and always." He rested his head on top of his brother's and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

[YAY YOU READ ANOTHER STORY OF MINE! I hope you enjoyed. First Yaoi, so I might suck a little. Leave me a review and some constructive criticism if wanted. THANK YOU!]


End file.
